narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Waru no Kita
North (北, Kita) Full Name Evil of the North (北の悪, Waru no Kita), reputed as The Lightning Assassin, is an S-Rank missing-nin from Kirigakure. Formerly an anbu, Kita is now an assassin with a high price on her head. Making a living by roaming town to town and village to village killing bandits, shinobi, and anyone for a living, she is known in almost every country on the earth, and seemingly every big power wants her dead. Background She does not remember much of her past, due to her deleting the fact from her memory that such a thing exists. What is known and recorded is that she was born with a different name. She was born in Kirigakure, during a long feud with Konohagakure. Her family was rare in Kirigakure, due to it possessing the Storm Release advanced nature kekkei genkai. As a result, she had to learn how to fight and kill at a young age. Though it comes off scratchy, she does remember the fact that she had to kill 50 other children to graduate from the Kirigakure academy. The feud lasted long, and it was rather tiring. She had a large schedule, no time for friends, school, or working on anything else, only fighting. She had to master most forms of combat by the age of 7 years old, at a chunin rank. Despite not having a social life, she was known as a prodigy, leading elite squads at the age of 8, not even at a Jonin rank. Despite her obvious talents as a prodigy and all, she never got a thrill out of war. Oddly enough, she enjoyed killing people, the thrill of taking someones life away at her hands, she loved it. Due to this, she enrolled in the Kirigakure anbu, the most brutal of all the shinobi villages when it came to sheer killing. The feuds stopped, but still she did not have a normal life. During the battles that took place, konoha called her The Demon of The North, and that became her name. Villagers feared her, they treated her like a goddess, and the most of them feared for their life. For the next four years, outside of the anbu life she led, she could not handle the rejection she got from her peers, older or younger, and mere civilians. Eventually, she snapped. One cold night, she decided to depart from the village, but not before the moment she lost most of her memories. Everyone that rejected her, her family, older instructors, innocent civilians, she set out on a killing spree. Eventually, the shinobi caught on to this due to the riot she caused, and attempted to kill her. The attempt failed, and she managed to escape. 2 years later, no where to go and starving and with her being hunted by Kirigakure, she decided she would become an assassin, collecting bounties to collect money, and killing shinobi for the hell of it. Appearance Kita has always been known for her looks, as well as her battle skills. Some have even gone as far to call her beautiful. She has long brown hair, with most of it held up at the top, and 2 sideburns going down from both sides, a trait she has had since she was young. She is fairly tall for her age, standing at 5'5. She usually wears ear rings (though most of the time covered up by her hair) which resemble pearls. Since she is an assassin, she wears thick white gloves no matter what time of the year it is, only taken off in more casual times. Despite being an assassin, her clothes don't really match. She is seen with a black dress (sometimes dark purple) and high heels, though sometimes she decides to wear white boots. She usually always has her purse around her, which serves as the way she stores her weapons due to the lack of shinobi holsters. Personality She has a rather calm personality, despite her occupation. She is rarely stressed out, and also rarely loses her calm personality. Over the years as an anbu, she learned to suppress her true feelings, and thus it is sometimes hard to read her true emotions. She is usually seen with a serious look on her face, which turns to emotionless if she is on a hunt to assassinate someone. Despite all of this, she actually has quite the personality once she has opened herself up to someone. For the few she cares about, she is usually smiling when around them, enjoying herself, unlike her calm or emotionless personality. She despises those who are immature and cannot handle the situation around them, something that has been kept with her since her anbu days. She doesn't say no to a demand, favor, or something asked of her. The reason behind this odd trait about her is because she believes the person or people who ask for her assistance need her help, which if used correctly, it can come off as a potential weakness. However, this will not work if the person asking her the favor or demanding her to do something is a potential foe. Abilities Her abilities highly vary. She is skilled in ninjutsu, bukijutsu, and kenjutsu all together. She is considered high-jonin level, able to hold her own against Kage-level shinobi, and able to outclass most genin-jonin level shinobi. Even with these feats, she still possesses a very high intellect, and is a tremendously powerful assassin feared worldwide. Tactical Genius Being a captain in the anbu and able to lead a squad of shinobi at the age of 7, she is, with no doubt, a tactical genius. She has been able to run from the ANBU of Kirigakure and most of the other villages multiple times, and able to enter those villages with the ability to escape once more. To add on to this, she uses her stealth and tactical skills each assassination she makes, and has not failed one assassination because of so. She's learned to completely hide herself and use her body to hide in hard to reach places, then strike when completely unexpected. Fighting Style Her fighting style consists of using her bukijutsu, speed, and tactical prowess along with her lightning release and storm release techniques, to keep her opponent at an edge. She doesn't prefer head on battles due to being an assassin, but is just as good at head on fights as she is during assassination. She is great with kenjutsu and bukijutsu, and switches up her style often between the two. She uses a retractable metal pole which she can imbue with her lightning, and wields it with great proficiency. However, she is not skilled in long range, so she prefers to catch her opponent at close range. Bukijutsu Even at a young age, she was skilled at bukijutsu. Her current skills allow her to adapt to almost any weapon, despite not specializing in said weapon. Her current main weapon is a retractable pole, which she wields with relative ease, despite the size of it being more than half of her height. When it comes to shuriken and kunai, she is quite the skilled marksman, able to hit targets that usually seem out of range to others. Taijutsu Though not her preferred style, she is still an adept master in this form of combat, able to hold her own against those who specialize in this, such as the hyuga. She is very athletic and acrobatic, and her speed is compared to that of the shunshin no jutsu, which is considered teleportation. Despite not looking like it, he strength is herculean, she is able to lift items both bigger and taller than her herself, while seemingly not losing her speed or combat abilities while doing so. Lightning Prowess She is mainly known for her great use of the lightning release. Her use in the techniques are so great, she can control electricity itself She is able to use lightning release techniques with no hand seals, and has a vast variety of said release. She is able of manipulating the flow of Lightning in Several ways, Flow, Electricity Control, and Power. *Flow She is able of manipulating the very flow of lightning. For example, she is able to control her lightning bolts, and how it flows. Typical for lightning release users, she can also imbue her weapons with her powerful lightning release chakra. She can change the flow of her lightning and the lightning release techniques of those around her. She can completely perish average lightning release techniques, but cannot do that with stronger techniques such as Lightning Release Armour. *Electricity Control Similar to electrical shocks, she can use her lightning release powers to Electrocute targets. As said previously, she is able of controlling all electricity, and therefore can shock those around electrical outlets and such. The true extent of her electricity control remains undetermined, but it can go as far as to shut off the lights in an entire mansion by seemingly doing nothing. *Power The power of her lightning varies. She can use completely weak attacks, to attacks that can pierce steel. She can increase the level of her lightning release attacks with her chakra, her main examples of this is when she is targeting a single person to targeting a group of people. She knows just how strong to power her jutsu at any given moment. Speed Being a professional and master assassin, Kita has tremendous speed. Her speed is so fast, it's compared to shunshin no jutsu, and sometimes arguable if she is using said jutsu or not. She is so fast that it is hard to keep up with her without a dojutsu. Her speed comes in play during assassinations, most of the time she is seen sneaking up on her prey and killing them. She's able to combine her mind blowing speed with her ninjutsu and taijutsu to release devestating attacks. She is also able to make afterimages of herself, and her handseals are up to par with those that have much more experience than her.